dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fenris
} |name = Fenris |image = Fenris_close.PNG |gender = Male |sexuality = Bisexual |title = |race = Elf |class = Warrior |specialization = Tevinter Fugitive |family = Varania (Sister) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) |location = |appearances = Dragon Age II |voice = Gideon Emery }} Once a slave to the Tevinter magister Danarius, Fenris is a potential companion as well as a romance option for either a female or male Hawke. He is a warrior specializing in two-handed weapons. He can be found during the quest Bait and Switch. Background Once a slave of Danarius, a Tevinter Magister, Fenris bears markings of lyrium on his skin that have granted him the unnatural ability to phase through solid objects; however, the experiments performed on him also caused him to lose all of his memories. The limits of his phasing power are unknown, but Fenris uses this ability mostly as an unexpected weapon, phasing through individuals and solidifying, killing them violently. He has fled to Kirkwall as a fugitive, constantly hunted by the soldiers of his former master. The lyrium burned into his body causes him pain, making him guarded against physical contact; however, it is more of an aversion to them being touched rather than physical pain.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Being a former slave himself, Fenris is happy to help slaves flee their masters or kill the ones who hold onto their chains. Because of his unpleasant experience with the Tevinter Magisters, specifically Danarius, he is extremely distrustful of mages. He feels that they would do anything for power, and, at one point or another, inevitably succumb to the temptations that demons and blood magic have to offer, no matter how pure their intentions are or may seem. Involvement Fenris has obtained rather considerable knowledge regarding Qunari culture and practices, a result of him being left behind by his master after a battle between the Tevinter mages and the Qunari on Seheron. His injuries were treated by Fog Warriors and he spent several months living with them before Danarius returned to retrieve Fenris. The Fog Warriors refused to give him up, and Danarius was injured in the subsequent battle. Danarius ordered Fenris to kill the Fog Warriors who had defended him, which he did. He indicates regret at doing so, but apparently still had a lingering propensity to do as commanded upon the return of his master. It was this event that caused Fenris to leave his master, taking advantage of the delay in pursuit that Danarius' injuries offered. If brought to meetings with the Arishok, Fenris has special dialogue that demonstrates this knowledge, which, in turn, impresses the Arishok. However, he also states, when asked, that he is not a follower of the Qun. Romance Fenris can be romanced by either a female or male Hawke and by all classes. Because of his strong aversion to mages and blood magic, a Hawke looking to fulfill a friendly romance with Fenris must either follow his views on magic, or leave him behind on missions where the player will be siding with or aiding mages. If the player would like to pursue the rival romance, it doesn't matter if Hawke clashes with Fenris. Fenris can be flirted with almost immediately. There are also several romance dialogue options within questions/information about his past. If you wish to have a romance with several characters and Fenris. Avoid speaking to him immediately after Act 2 and romance any other characters you wish first. However, for a romance with Fenris to be possible after sleeping with another character, you must end the romance with the other character by choosing a broken heart dialogue wheel option before beginning the romance with Fenris. (This has been tested and confirmed to work with Isabela and Anders.) It is speculated amongst fans that Fenris will not attempt a romance with you if he thinks you may be able to find happiness with another.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6nuzI_5tpw However, you CANNOT sleep with anyone after Fenris, or it will automatically end the romance, even if you break up with the other person. Additionally, be careful not to leave Kirkwall for the duration of your attempts at romancing the other characters. Leaving Kirkwall can trigger Fenris's quest A Bitter Pill. If you do not complete this quest quickly, you may be forced to complete it automatically (see quest description for details). For the relationship with Fenris to proceed normally, you want to complete the quest Speak to Fenris before A Bitter Pill, so it is best to avoid leaving Kirkwall while romancing other characters. NOTE: During the quest Blackpowder Courtesy, you will technically leave Kirkwall for the Wounded Coast, but this does not trigger A Bitter Pill. Once you have finished romancing any other characters you wish, return to Fenris's Mansion, complete the companion quest Speak to Fenris and proceed with the quest A Bitter Pill as indicated above. Important Note: Sleeping with either Isabela, Anders, or Merrill after you have initiated a romance with Fenris will supercede and automatically end Fenris's romance. However, finishing the romance with Fenris can still be completed if Hawke sleeps with Zevran. The reason is most likely because Zevran is not able to be romanced since he is not a companion.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/306/index/6705707 Fate Friendship and rivalry Friendship with Fenris can generally be earned by siding against any mages, not being sympathetic towards his problems but understanding them, being ruthless to slavers and being kind to the innocents- particularly elves and slaves- in the game. Rivalry with Fenris can generally be earned by siding with any mages in the game. Gear In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear, but you can upgrade it. Fenris' armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age II. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Fenris' armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Fenris' armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: * Act 2: Tevinter Spirit Symbol (Robes by Jean Luc, Hightown) Extra rune slot * Act 2: Lyrium Scales (Shady Merchandise, Docks) Extra rune slot * Act 2: Reinforced Straps (Personal quest A Bitter Pill) +67 attack * Act 3: Enchanted Resin (Secondary quest Mine Massacre) If Fenris is romanced in Act 2, he'll wear a red scarf around his right wrist (which is Hawke's favor to himGaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network.) and a Hawke Family Crest placard/badge on the left side of his belt. Fenris specific gear * Requires Warrior Item Pack 1 DLC. * Requires Warrior Item Pack 2 DLC. Talent Trees *Two-Handed *Vanguard *Battlemaster *Defender *Warmonger *Tevinter Fugitive (specialization) Quotes * "I am not a slave!" (Upon first meeting him) * "What has magic touched that doesn't spoil?" (During the quest, A Bitter Pill) * "Mages in glass houses shouldn't throw fireballs." (To Anders during random party banter) * "Do you want to guess what color my underclothes are again?" (To Isabela during party banter) * "There are no puppy eyes." (To Merrill during random party banter, if he is in a romance with Hawke) * "Ah, here we are at the center of power. Smell the oppression, everyone!" (In the guard barracks/Viscount's Keep) * "'Ignore the tiger. Not its fault that it's going to eat you.' Sound advice." (To Merrill's defense of demons) * "She's courting the man. With a fear reserved for dragons." (Referring to Aveline during The Long Road) * "Do not bare your heart to me, mage, unless you would have me rip it out." (To Anders during random party banter) * "Here I am, about to defend these mages in hopeless battle. You lead me to strange places, Hawke." (To Hawke when he/she sides with the Circle on the final battle) *"I disavow all knowledge of any gambling occurring in my household." (To Aveline during party banter regarding Donnic playing cards at Fenris' Mansion) *"Now the battle awaits us. Na via lerno victoria. 'Only the living know victory.' Fight well." *"I do love the way the merchants glare at me, as if I'm going to steal something." *"I'm not sorry she died. I'm sorry she died for you." (To Merrill, after the death of Keeper Marithari) Gallery Fenris_concept_art.jpg|Fenris concept art Fenris-1.jpg|Fenris slaying an enemy Fe1.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Fen07.png|Fenris' glowing lyrium tattoos fenris after sex.jpg|Fenris' look if you romance him Screenshot20110512105832087.jpg|Fenris after romance Trivia * David Gaider wrote Fenris for Dragon Age II.Gaider David, David Gaider, BioWare Social. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-12. * Gideon Emery, who is well known for voicing Balthier from Final Fantasy XII, also voices Taliesen, Alarith and several other characters in Dragon Age: Origins. * The name Fenris alludes to the name of the wolf, Fenrir of Norse mythology (spelled and pronounced Fenris in Scandinavian languages) who bit off the right hand of the god Tyr. It was also foretold that he would kill the father of the gods, Odin, at Ragnarok. He also states that his master called him "his little wolf." The Tevinter language absorbed a number of elven words, one among them being "fen" -- for "wolf". The root of the Tevinter word "Fenris" shares a root with the name of the elven god "Fen'Harel", the Dread Wolf. * The name Fenris is also shared with the name of one of the available realms in the World of Warcraft games. * Fenris primarily swears in Tevinter, but occasionally will break into meditation-like comments on the fight. He's one of the few soundsets that never actually yells during combat.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-14. * During a conversation with Hawke, Fenris mentions that he is originally from Seheron, though he appears to be unsure whether this is true or not.Fenris: I would return to Seheron if I could but... there is no life for me there. Hawke: Seheron? Is that where you're from? Fenris: So I've been told. This may explain why Fenris knows so much about the Qunari. * The name Leto may be a possible reference to Children of Dune (by Frank Herbert). "My skin will not be my own," said by Leto in reference to accepting the sandtrout to change his own skin. In both cases, the appearance of their skin changes and grants them special abilities. It is also a Slavic name for "summer" and "he who is always happy" in Latin, hinting that Fenris used to have a happy past with his family before it was all taken away when he sacrificed himself to allow his family to be free. * Fenris has a particular dislike for fish. * Fenris apparently plays cards with Varric, as he comments that he owes him some gold, and claims he'll ask Hawke for the money when Fenris says he'll pay him. * In Act 3 and the Legacy DLC, if neither Isabella or Fenris have been romanced, then party banter between Fenris and Isabella suggests that they are in a intimate relationship - but it appears to be purely physical. References External links * Short story on Fenris in Dragon Age II by David Gaider Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves Category:Tevinters Category:Companions Category:Warriors